Beautiful Lie or Beautiful Reality?
by Skeptizism
Summary: This is a sequel to my story TAKE ME AWAY...whta will happen if Ada wants to apologize for everything and Leon first doesn't believe her? If you like it I will make another sequel someday ;-


I thought about what happens if Ada visits Leon…  
so this is another one-shot (LeonxAda of course, because they are meant to be!!!!!!)

This is a sequel to TAKE ME AWAY 

Short summary: Ada heard the song take me away by Avril Lavigne and thought about her feelings for Leon…in the end she decided to contact him

 this is another songfic (mostly Leons POV)!!! Song: A beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds To Mars

I sat in a park near my apartment and thought about my past. These thoughts always lead me to Ada. Damn she is the reason I have sleepless nights. I always dream about her. I always see her die in my arms after our first and only kiss. I know she is alive…and I also know that she always betrayed and used me…since the first time we met she only used me. Now I'm sitting here and write down my thoughts…  
Someday I will tell her everything I think about her…

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
cause this is just a game  
_

I looked at my watch…19:30…I should go home. I went through the park and entered a building not too far away and went upstairs to my apartment. I stopped in front of the door. Something wasn't right…I opened it. Instinctively I turned on the light just to see…stop? What the hell is she doing here? How did she come in?

"Ada" I said.

"Leon…I have to talk to you…would you please, please listen to me?"

"Why should I listen to YOU!? How can I be sure I can trust you?"

"Please Leon you just have to trust me everything is different than you think…"

"Different? Ada it's obvious…You are working for Wesker. You always used me. Nothing is different. You are not different."

"Leon, no that are all lies!"

"No you are a lie. Your live consists of lies. I really wanted to trust you…to forget the truth, but after you nearly killed me in Spain by blowing the island I realized that you just play games with me!"

_  
It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me  
_

"Leon please don't think that way… I want to explain everything you just have to listen to me, please!" she begged.

"Just to listen to more lies? No Ada. You can't deny it…you never cared for me as I did for you. I was a stupid young rookie cop who fell in love with you, but this had been in my past…I have to forget this. I want to forget you and your damn lies!" I said angry.

_  
It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
That this is just a game  
_

"Leon…no you can't say those things…you don't even know my reasons for acting like I did…You…you. " She said kind of speechless.

"Ada don't try to tell me lies again I just told you that I want to forget you and what you've done to me! I had enough pain because of you and I don't mean the bullet I took for you or my fight against Saddler …NO…I mean the pain in my heart. So just tell me the truth…tell all you said were lies including your last words back in Raccoon…"

_  
It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me  
_

"Leon…please don't say this. What I said in Raccoon City was true. I really fell in love with you, but…"

"But you realized that Wesker is much better, right? Maybe you didn't lie there, but after that you went on with your fucking game!"

"Didn't you want to be with me? Didn't you say you love me, too? Doesn't love consist of trust and forgiveness? Leon please give me one more chance to explain everything and after that I will accept your opinion…please."

"Sure I fell in love with you…it was a very beautiful lie I believed in…but I thought about it over the past six years, Ada, I thought about you! I realized that you are a fake. You just want to reach your goal – no matter how…even if you have to use other people and hurt their feelings…"

"Leon that's not true!"

I couldn't hold my anger anymore and yelled at her…  
_  
Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game_

So beautiful, beautiful...

"What the hell do you think who you are?? You show up as if you are welcome anytime. You want me to trust you although you disappointed me several times. You want me to listen to you, but all I hear are unbelievable things…lies…But if it makes you happy…go on tell me your lies I will listen, but I won't promise to believe you…you have to earn my trust!"

"Leon…I didn't know I hurt you so much…"

" _'Didn't know'_ I couldn't take more pain than you gave me. Krauser was right…You ARE a bitch in a red dress…" I shouted at her.

I looked at her somehow she looks…different…did she? Did she cry!? SHE CRIES? What the…

"Leon…I…I never meant to hurt you. If you really hate me I will go. I just came here to tell you that…  
that I decided to stop working for Wesker…I…I realized that he maybe saved my life back in Raccoon, but I know that you are the one I really care for… I really wanted to make things right, but it seems it's too late…I'm sorry for everything."

I saw her standing up. She walked to the door and went outside. I was paralyzed. She never cried before, did she? Yes she did…when…when she died in my arms she cried. If I really don't mean a thing to her she wouldn't have cried…damn you Kennedy she was honest and you shouted at her. I ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. I looked for Ada. I had to find her before…before I will loose her…  
I saw her walking around a corner into a small and dark alley. I decided to follow…whatever will be I want her back. I want to apologize…I ran around the corner and my eyes widened…I saw Wesker. His hand was wrapped around her neck.

"Ada I'm very disappointed. You wanted to betray me…"I heard him speak, " I can't trust you anymore. You had the chance to live along Ada, but you didn't use it. Now your death is coming." He tightened his grip.

"Pleas I…I…need a…air…" Ada managed to say.

I couldn't take it to see her like that.

"Wesker" I yelled, " Stop it. I am the one you want to be dead. Kill me and let her live. I will kill myself if you let her live I promise."

Wesker let go of Ada. She fell on the floor, but managed to stand up and go over to me.

"Leon …no please don't do this…" she whispered.

I looked at her. Tears were falling out of her eyes. I touched her cheek and wiped them away.

"Shhh … Ada last time you gave your life for me…I want to apologize for what I did some minutes ago…I believe you…I really do…Ada I still love you…I just hated that you could use me. I know that I was wrong. I'm sorry…" I leaned forward and gave her one last passionate kiss. Then I let go and went over to Wesker.

"So do you accept my offer?" I asked.

"Sure. Come with me I want to be sure you really die."

We walked through some streets and in the end we landed in an old Umbrella Facility. We went inside. There were long corridors. I thought about how to survive this time.

ADA's POV

I watched him go. I still felt his lips. I couldn't believe he risks his life for me…AGAIN! I knew where Wesker will go. I stood there for over 30 minutes and thought about what just happened before I realized I had to do something. Leon could be dead right now! I ran to the old facility. I ran through the corridors. It took me 20 minutes to reach Weskers lab…I opened the door and went in…I heard some one laugh… Wesker…damn …no Leon…no…  
There he was – dead. Leon laid on the floor motionless.

"Ahh… Ada, good to see you here." I looked at him, "You are a little bit too late if you wanted to save him. You know I'm a bad person…that means I often break my promises. Maybe you want to see him again? – IN HELL?" He laughed. I couldn't believe he wants to kill me, too. He came nearer and nearer. I saw his red eyes…Suddenly his eyes widened and he screamed in pain. He fell to the ground. I looked around to see who could have done this and saw Leon standing there with his Killer7 in his hands. He lived? Stop : HE LIVED??

"Leon" I ran to him, "how did you??"

"I ran away. Here in the facility I found a Virus, called U-Virus. I decided to infect me with it…I thought it could be useful and I was lucky. After I injected myself I tried to escape, but Wesker sent dog after me. One bit me, but the wound just closed again after some minutes. I was just lucky. I decided to kill myself in front of Wesker so he will think I am dead and …well…that's my story…"

"Oh Leon I was scared to loose you forever."

"Don't worry…you won't get rid of me so fast…not after I realized I love you…C'mon I will take you home. Ummm where do you live?"

I thought about what to say, because I don't have a 'home' I lived in motels for all the time…

"Nowhere…I'm kind of homeless…" I felt tears come out again… damn I hate tears…

"Alright than you can live in my apartment I think we won't have any problems" he said softly…

"Really?!"

"Of course! Ada I don't want to leave you. Wesker is gone now we can have a normal life from now on…as…as a real couple…maybe we will have a family later…and and maybe…" 

I kissed him. I just wanted to feel his lips again. I was so happy he was still alive. From now on my life will be normal!  


Yeah uh…that's it please review ( I know the end is short but :P maybe there will be another sequel )


End file.
